Spain Guitar' Girl
by thie-yuekang-hee
Summary: This is story about Jong-Soo life... Chaptered/GS/Typo Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Title: 'Spain Guitar' Girl

By: Thie-yuek강희

* * *

Cast:

Do Kyung-Soo (yeo, 17 yo)

Kim Jong-In (nam, 17 yo)

* * *

Summary:

Just a story about Jong-Soo life...

Chaptered/Rated T/GS/Typo

Don't like don't read

* * *

~~~Happy Reading~~~

"Huft,..." Kuhela napas. Rasanya begitu gugup akan masuk ke sekolah terkenal seperti Neul Paran, benar-benar membuat gugup.

"Yosh, fighting Do Kyung-Soo!" segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lapangan sekolah. Luas sekali! O_O

"Hei,"

"E,eh?" kutolehkan kepalaku, seorang gadis imut menatapku.

" Kau murid baru?"

"_N,ne_. Do Kyung-Soo _imnida._"

"_Annyeong_, Byun Baek-Hyun _imnida." _ujarnya dengan ceria, rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Kau pakai _eyeliner_?" ujarku.

" Ne, soalnya mataku kecil, hehehe,..." dan dia hanya cengengesan.

"Apa itu dibolehkan, _Baekkie_?"

"Waaah, kau imut sekali." Baek-Hyun menarik pipiku, lalu melepaskannya. "Tentu saja boleh, kau bercinta saat belajarpun takkan dilarang."

"Ye?"

"Bercanda kok." dan ia kembali cengengesan. Baekkie menggenggam tanganku memasuki gedung sekolah. Dia mengantarkanku ke ruangan guru untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah.

"Selama seminggu ini kita akan menikmati MOS anak kelas sepuluh." ujar Baekkie ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas. Tak disangka aku dan Baek-Hyun sekelas. Kami di kelas XI-B, kelasnya penggila _math_, _u know. _Disana hanya ada tiga gadis, aku, Baekkie, dan gadis C_hinese_ bernama Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Dia gadis yang menggemaskan seperti panda meskipun memiliki banyak tindikan di telinganya. Selebihnya adalah para cowok, ada si pirang Kris, si pendiam Ki-Bum, si kalem Joon-Myun, Se-Hoon, Jung-Hoon, Aaron, Jin-Young, Kyu-Hyun, Jun-Ki, dan banyak lainnya. Tapi ada seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatianku, seorang pemuda berkulit kelam yang terlelap disudut kelas. Baekkie bilang namanya Jong-In. Dan kebetulan aku dapat kursi di depannya.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

MOS begitu membosankan. Kurasa para senior kurang tegas. Selama 3 hari ini hanya bisa melihat para siswa kelas X melewati MOS sementara disampingku ada seorang pangeran tidur. Kenapa kusebut pangeran? Karena ia sangat tampan, juga keren. Kulitnya yang kelam, bibirnya yang merah dan seksi, lalu rambutnya yang acak-acakan terlihat keren. Hanya satu hal yang tak kusukai, aku belum pernah mendengar suara dari bibirnya itu.

"Huft,..." dan entah untuk keberapakalinya aku menghela napas.

"Nanti keberuntunganmu berkurang lho, Kyung-Soo." kutolehkan kepalaku. Senyum joker terkembang di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau Do Kyung-Soo, kan? Aku Kim Jong-In."

" Sudah tahu kok." kupalingkan wajahku.

"Eh, kok judes sih?"

"Biarin!"

"Padahal Kris bilang kau itu manis."

"Manakutahu!"

Gyuut~~

"Aduh, kau manis sekali."

"Aw, aw, _ya_!" Kucoba menepis tangan Jong-In, tapi yang ada dia malah menarik pipiku semakin kencang.

"YA!" Jong-In menutup kedua telinganya. Kuusap-usap pipiku yang ditariknya.

"Suaramu mengerikan." Ujarnya bergidik.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Aniya_, bercanda kok." ujarnya lagi. "Mau berteman, kan?" kali ini senyuman lembut yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu. Aduuh, _nae simjangi dugeun dugeun~~_ O_O

"Ne." kuanggukan kepalaku cepat-cepat. Dan Jong-In mengusap kepalaku sebagai balasannya.

"Jongieeee!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Annyeong, Kyungie,.." dan sudah seminggu ini Jong-In mulai menjadi tukang antar jemput diriku. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan alamatku.

"_That's a secret,honey._" _and he always said like that._ Huh!

"Kau itu menyebalkan, _ara_?"

"Tapi aku tampan, kan?"

Blush!

"Waaah, Jong-Innie rupanya, ayo sarapan bersama kami." dan datanglah _Eomma_ dengan senyuman ala ibu-ibu untuk anak lelaki yang masuk kriterianya. Aduuh.

"Tidak usah _Ahjjuma_, saya sudah sarapan tadi." tolak Jong-In dengan halus.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu. _Kajja_ Jongie." segera kutarik Jong-In dari Eomma.

"Eung, Kyungie?"

"Ne?" kudongakkan kepalaku.

"Bolehkan kalau kita seperti ini terus?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum aneh. Sementara tangan kami terus berayun - ayun.

"Eh?" segera kulepaskan tautan tangan kami.

"Biarkan saja."

"T, tapi.."

"Tanganmu hangat."

Blush!

"J,jongie."

"Ayo, busnya sudah datang." Jong-In segera menarikku ke dalam bus. Waah, penuhnya~~ O_O

"Ekspresimu aneh, jika kau ingin tahu." bisik Jong-In.

"Jongie."

"Ayo," Jong-In mendekapku di penuhnya bus. Pipiku sekarang benar - benar merah. Panasnya menjalar sampai ke leherku. Kurasa aku akan mati jantungan kalau seperti ini terus. Eommaaa, _dowajuseyo~~~_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo, yeorubeun~~~

Tiuek is baaack~~

Aduuh, saya lagi sibuk - sibuknya naikin nilai yang anjlok waktu semester.

Dan inilah 2nd ff saya...

Mian di ff "Far Away Young Love" lupa saya bikin kalau itu dari MV-nya C-Clown, rasanya pas aja Kalau yg main , saya gak nyangka kalau responnya benar-benar baik. Buat yang minta sekuel, ceritanya lagi OTW to finish nih. Jadi ini aja buat selingan sementara.

GOmawoo~~~~

Keurigo, REVIEW CLICK PLEASE? *bbuingbbuingeyes*


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah 3 bulan aku sekolah disini. Semua temanku benar – benar menyenangkan. Rasanya akan menyesal jika aku menolak permintaan Eomma untuk pindah kesini. Walaupun kedua teman gadisku –Tao&Baek-Hyun-sering melupakanku karena sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing-sipirangKris&sitiangChan-Yeol(anakXI-A,sains)-, tapi ada Jong-In yang menemaniku. Dan itu membuat kami selalu digoda dan dikira berpacaran oleh anak-anak sekelas. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuatku memerah dan malu. Tapi, Jong-In tak terliaht marah ataupun senang. Kira-kira perasaannya bagaimana ya?

"Kyungie!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

Bruk! Brak! Bruk!

"Ouch,"

"_Gwaenchana_?" dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum lebar padaku. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Tidak, terima kasih." kutepis tangannya dan duduk di kursiku. Tapi dengan seenaknya dia memindahkan tubuhku ke meja dan dia duduk di kursiku sehingga kami sekarang berhadapan.

"Aduh, pagi-pagi begini udah mesra-mesraan aja." mulailah godaan dari Oh Se-Hoon beserta Lu-Han, _yeojachingu_nya.

"Lalu kau dan Lu-Han _sunbae_ itu apa namanya Oh Se-Hoon?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kami hanya mengobrol, benarkan Lulu?" dan mulailah Se-Hoon mangandalkan bbuing-bbuing eyes-nya(senjata andalannya bersama Tao dan Jong-In jika menginginkan sesuatu)

"Iya, Hunna."

"Cish, kau sok imut." decihku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Jong-In yang sibuk memainkan HP-nya. Dia kelihatan kesal.

"Ada apa Jongie?" tanyaku.

"Um? A,aniyo. Gwaenchana." dia gelagapan dan menyembunyikan sekali.

"Kau sudah punya gebetan ya?"

"Ani."

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?" kupicingkan wajahku sedikit, agar ia mengaku.

"Tidak ada apapun, Kyungie. Ayolah," ia mulai memasang bbuing-bbuing eyesnya, dan inilah saatnya aku tak bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Kau puas, kan?" tanyaku. Dan Jong-In kembali menatapku intens.  
"Ng, Kyungie. "

"Apa Jongie?"

"Warna G-Stringmu bagus, pink."

"Goma, eh? Jongieeee!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Aku suka padamu." itu ucapan yang keempat kalinya kudengar dalam 3 minggu ini. tiga sebelumnya dari Krystal si cheerleader kutilang, lalu Min-Ki si cantik berambut blonde, lalu Sung-Min yang sama menggodanya dengan Min-Ki. Dan kali ini Jin-Ri. Sepertinya sulit sekali mendapatkan Jong-In.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu." ujar Jong-In, kenapa dia blak-blakan sekali? O_O?

"Begitukah, terima kasih atas jawabannya. Aku sudah lega sekarang." ujar gadis itu, apa dia hanya kagum saja? Atau akan menangis diam-diam?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uwaaahh!"

Bruuukkk!

"Ouch," my gosh, pantatku bisa tepos kalau seperti ini teruuuuss!

"Are you right?" sebuah tangan yang cukup pucat terulur kearahku. Kudongakkan kepalaku. Seorang pemuda yang kuduga ABC(aku tahu karena dia hampir mirip dengan si mochi China Henry) menatapku intens.

"Hellooo, are you here?" sial, aku melamun. Kucoba untuk tersenyum.

"Neee, gwaenchanayo." kusambut uluran tangannya.

"Kyungie?" kutolehkan kepalaku pada Jong-In.

"Jongieeee!" entah kenapa aku begitu senang dengan kehadiran Jong-In dan aku langsung memeluknya dengankencang.

"Ya, ya, Do Kyung-Soo, kau membuatku sesak napas." Dan Jong-In melepaskan pelukanku.

"Jong-In menyebalkan!" ku bersedakap dan mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kau tak mengizinkanku untuk melihatmu dan sekarang kau melarangku untuk memelukmu?"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau sensitif sekali?"

"Urusanku."

"Aduuh, kau iniiii..." Jongie kembali menarik pipiku.

"Jongieee!"

"Chogiyo," aduh, baru kuingat ada orang lain. Segera kualihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Mian, aku melupakanmu." ujarku.

"Gwaenchana, aku Park Hanbyul, pindahan dari Australia. Aku ingin bertemu kepala sekolah."

"Kau tinggal pergi ke lantai 2, kau bisa melihat ruang kepala sekolah dengan pintunya yang paling menyolok." kupandang Jongie, kenapa nada suaranya dingin sekali?

"Kamsahamnida,eung?"

"Kim Jong-In."

"Ne, Jong-In ssi. Lalu kau?"

"Do Kyung-Soo."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." lalu dia pergi ke tingkat dua. Kupandangi Jong-In sekali lagi, kenapa dia begitu kelihatan kesal?

"Jongie?"

"N,ne?"

"Wae iraeyo?"

"A,aniyo. Eobseo." kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kajja."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Entah kanapa aku merasa Jong-In begitu aneh. Sejak ia pergi ke kamar kecil bersama Se-Hoon, ia menjadi begitu aneh. Gerak-geriknya menampakkan ia begitu gelisah. Ia begitu ragu untuk menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa. Itu membuatku begitu kesal dan kecewa. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Jongie? Kau kenapa?" ujarku. Kami berada di laboratorium biologi untuk menyelesaikan tugas penelitian kami berdua. Jongie tetap saja megalihkan tatapannya dariku, tidak seperti biasanya.

"A,aniya. Nan gwaenchana. Ada yang tak aku mengerti?" kan, ia mulai lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sedari tadi kau selalu mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Memangnya ada yang salah dariku ya?"

"A, aniyaaa." Jongie mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Hanya saja, aku tak bisa dekat-dekat denganmu untuk beberapa saat."

"Waeee?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Do Kyung-Soo."

"Memangnya siapa yang menggodamu?"

"Aissh," Jongie mengacak rambutnya. Lalu ia duduk diatas meja dan mendudukanku diatas pangkuannya. Dapat kulihat matanya menatapku begitu tajam.

Chu~~

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan salahkan aku." Kembali ia mengecup bibirku. Kali ini lidahnya ikut bermain. Basah, dan manis. Aku menyukainya, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang melayang dari dalam perutku. Perlahan ia mulai melumat bibirku. Kueratkan pelukanku dilehernya, sementara tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhku.

"Hmmph," Jongie melepaskan tautan diantara kami berdua, yang tersisa hanyalah tautan saliva dan dahi kami. Kuatur napasku.

"Waeyo?"

"Entahlah, aku begitu tergoda untuk menidurimu."

"Mwo?"

"Saranghae, Kyungie." aku terdiam. Kutatap matanya dalam, dan ia balik menatap mataku.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Neomu saranghandago, Do Kyung-Soo." Jong-In mengecup bibirku lalu melepaskannya.

"N,na,..." Dapat kurasakan tatapannya begitu menyihirku. Kulesakkan kepalaku ke lehernya yang menguarkan wangi maskulin.

"Nado saranghae, nae namjachingu jullae?"

"Tentu saja, sayangku." Jong-In terkekeh dan kembali menciumku. Kali ini benar-benar bernafsu dan entahlah, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi padaku.

* * *

Annyeong, tiuek's back!

Gomawo buat noviiraa sama lisnana1 yang mau nge-review ff gaje ini. Mian yuek ga bisa terlalu nurutin maunya lisnana1 nich, yuek cuma bisa jadiin HunHan jadi cameo. Hehehe...

Review please? O_o?


	3. The Kiss

Title: 'Spain Guitar' Girl

By: Thie-yuek강희

Cast:

Do Kyung-Soo (yeo, 17 yo)

Kim Jong-In (nam, 17 yo)

Summary:

Just a story about Jong-Soo life...

Rated T/Chaptered/genderSwitch

Don't like don't read

~~~Happy Reading~~~

Bruuk!

Ouch, apalagi iniii!

"Jongdae, bangunkan Kyungso. Ada Jongin nih."

"Nee."

Knock! Knock!

"Kyung, ada pacarmu tuuh!"

"Nee!" balasku. Segera aku bangkit dari lantai. Tadi itu mimpi ya? Kok rasanya nyata ya? Yaahh, kukira aku beneran pacaran dengan Jongie. Mimpi siaaal.

"Yaa! Do Kyungsoo!"

"Nee, aku mandi duluu!"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ne?" segera aku mendongak dan menatap Jongin. Entah kenapa pandanganku langsung tertuju ke wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya, _his lips_.

"Kyung?"

"A, aniyaa. Aku tak memikirkan apapun mengenai bibirmu kok, sumpah."

"Bibir?" Astaga, aku keceplosan. Kutatap Jongin yang menatapku aneh. Seringai anehnya muncul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang bibirku Kyung?" Jongin mulai menghapus jarak diantara kami berdua. aku mencoba menjauh, namun dia tetap mendekat.

"B,...bukan bibirmu, tapi bibir Kris." ujarku.

"Ada apa dengan bibirnya?" Kok nada suaranya menjadi dingin sih?

"Ngg,..." Kuketuk – ketuk meja. "mirip paruh burung. Selain itu, alisnya mirip alis Angry Bird yang merah itu, lho. Kau tak merasa ya?"

"Bukan urusanku." Jongin bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" kuraih lengannya, tapi dia segera menepisnya.

"Aku mau ke tempat Sehun dulu. Kau main sama Tao dulu ya?" Dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau marah, Jong?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan bersamamu terus." jleb! rasanya ada yang mendadak dingin dihatiku. jongin semakin menjauh dariku.

"Begitu ya? Maaf menyusahkanmu, Jonginie." lirihku.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Ini sudah hari ketiga Jongin mendiamkanku. Eomma pun heran karena dia tak lagi menjemputku untuk ke sekolah. Di sekolahpun dia bermain bersama Sehun. Ya sudahlah, mungkin aku memang tipe gadis yang membosankan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _neo gwaencahana_?" Joon-Myun menatapku cemas. "Wajahmu pucat. Sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut olahraga hari ini." lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana, Myunie. Hari ini kan ada test, mana mungkin aku tak ikut?"

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_, _geokjongma_." aku tersenyum lebar. Lagipula aku memang baik-baik saja kok. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, bukan? Joon-Myun berlalu dari hadapanku menuju lokernya sendiri dan mengambil seragam olahraganya.

"Kyungie, kajja."

"Ne." Segera aku mengambil seragam olahragaku.

"Kyungie?" astaga ada apa ini? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi berat?

"Joon,..nie,.."

Bruukk!

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

#Author POV#

Perlahan Kyungsoo tersadar, bangun dari ranjang.

"Jongin?"

"Sukurlah akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ada apa denganmu? Mendadak pingsan, membuatku cemas setengah mati!" Nada suara Jongin meninggi. Hening.

"Jong, m,maaf menyusahkanmu lagi." Kyungsoo menunduk, berusaha menutupi matanya yang memerah.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyung? Kapan aku merasa repot karenamu?"

"Bukankah karena itu kau marah padaku? Kau tau, dadaku sesak tiap mengingatmu menjauhiku, begitu dingin disini Jong." Kyungsoo meremas dada kirinya. Airmata menetes dari kedua mata bulatnya. Jongin terdiam.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku terlalu nyaman bersamamu tanpa menyadari kau merasa susah dan bosan bersamaku. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, tapi aku,..Aku tak sanggup jauh darimu. _Etteohkke_? "

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat, menahan isakan yang akan tercipta. Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia sadar gadis itu tersiksa karena ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya tiga hari yang lalu. Ia mengangkat dagu lancip yang menggodanya. Kyungsoo berkilah, agar Jongin tak melihat air matanya. Akhirnya Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dalam. Menahan kepala gadis itu untuk memudahkannya.

"Eungh, " Kyungsoo menikmati kecupan tersebut. Tapi ia harus menelan kecewa saat Jongin memisahkan tautan diantara mereka dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Maaf, kemarin aku terlalu kesal karena kau membicarakan Kris. Harusnya aku tak mengucapkan kata itu. Aku terbawa emosi saat itu." Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, tetapi airmata mengalir.

"_Uljima_, " Lirih pemuda _tan_ tersebut. "Kyungie. Uljima."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. "Kau tak benci padaku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu kepadamu." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Saranghae, Kyung."

"Nado, Jongie."

#End Of POV#

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Kyuuunnggg, di kelas sebelah ada anak baru loh?" Baekkie berteriak keras tak memperhatikan situasi.

"Jinjja?"

"Eung, dia pindahan dari China. Yeoja yang manis." tambah Tao bersemangat, pasti karena dia bertemu teman yang baru. Kulihat seorang gadis sedang mondar mandir di depan kelas kami. Dia bertubh mungil dan manis. Pipinya sebulat dan seputih bakpau.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Eung, ini kelasnya Kai kan?"

"Kai? Nuga?" kutolehkan kepalaku pada kedua temanku itu, tapi mereka menggeleng.

"KAAAAIIII!"

Sontak gadis itu berlari dan memeluk seorang pemuda, kudekatkan diriku. Dia memeluk, Jongin?

"Y,yaa, neo nuguya?"

"Kai, kau melupakanku? Ini aku,..." Gadis itu menyentuh pipi Jongin dan menatapnya dalam.

"B,Baozi? Xiuminnie?"

"Nee, ini aku, tunanganmu,.."

rasanya ini kalimat terburuk yang pernah kudengar.

"Kai,..."

Chu~

* * *

Annyeong, tiuek kembali dengan gajenya...

Tengkyu banget buat chingudeul yang udah review ceritaku yang sebelumnya...

Maaf ya, aku bikin Xiuminnie jadi pihak ketiganya...Hehehe...

#ditabokluhannie#

Lalu, akhir2 ini kayaknya plagiator makin berani aja, semua di plagiat aja. Walaupun aku gak baca semua ffnya. Jujur, aku bukan Wonkyu Shipper, aku lebih condong kyumin dan sibum.

Demikianlah cuap-cuap gajeku, jadi aku mohon diri.

RCL dowajuseyooo!

Annyeooonnngggg! ^_^


End file.
